


Extended Family

by I May Age Regress (shnuffeluv)



Series: Gibbs' Family [21]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Discovery, Extended Families, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Papa Bear Jethro Gibbs, Storms, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Thunder and Lightning, in a way it is shush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/I%20May%20Age%20Regress
Summary: During a routine exam down in Ducky's, something less-than-routine happens when the lights go out and Tony freaks.





	Extended Family

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it has been...entirely too long. But! Guess who is at college?! With friends?! And a headmate who has a boyfriend? ~~That bit has me a bit dead inside though...~~ And...lots of homework with not a lot of free time. :/ Sorry that updates will probably be significantly slower for at least a month until I get used to this.

Kate, DiNozzo, and Gibbs were all down in autopsy, DiNozzo being checked over by Ducky after getting clobbered over the head by a suspect. "Honestly, Ducky I'm fine--" DiNozzo protested for the umpteenth time.

"I will believe that when I see it for myself, young man, and I have not as of yet. Now hold still," Ducky instructed.

DiNozzo whined a little bit and Gibbs chuckled. DiNozzo sent him an accusatory glare. Gibbs just waved innocently back. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Kate asked.

"Just a little," Gibbs admitted.

Ducky continued with the exam and Gibbs stood there, grinning at DiNozzo as he glared back. But then, of course, everything fell apart. The lights flickered before going out entirely, and it took entirely too long for the backup generator to kick in and get autopsy filled with a pale, gray light. Tony was white as a sheet and shaking, clearly not expecting the dark and going fully little because of it.

Gibbs bit the inside of his cheek to keep from saying anything. Kate looked over to him questioningly. _Did he just go little?_  her eyes asked.

He nodded subtly and she nodded back, turning to watch the examination, which Ducky had promptly continued. It was clear Tony didn't like it. He was slightly squirming, and his eyes were darting everywhere, looking for a way to get out of this. "Hey, it's gonna be over soon," Gibbs told Tony, wishing he could say something else but knowing he couldn't without Ducky finding out.

Tony looked at him with betrayal but stilled to allow Ducky to finish his examination. When he was done, Tony immediately hopped down from the autopsy table and walked over to Gibbs. "I said I was fine," he grumbled.

"We just needed to make sure, kiddo," Gibbs responded without a second thought.

Kate's head snapped to look at him and Tony's eyes widened slightly, and he turned a shade and a half paler. Gibbs backtracked over what he had said and almost headslapped himself because of it. He glanced behind Tony to see Ducky looking at him, eyes squinted in the way that told Gibbs they'd be having a talk. Gibbs kept up a calm facade for the sake of his kids, adult or not, and squeezed Tony's shoulder. "Why don't you two go upstairs, okay? Ducky and I can talk in private, and it won't take long."

Tony looked at him uncertainly. Kate just grabbed him by the shoulder and half-walked, half-dragged Tony out of autopsy. Gibbs watched them go, eyes lingering until they left his line of sight before he even considered looking over to Ducky. The man had his arms crossed, something that was unusual for the usually unflappable ME. He opened his mouth, before closing it again. Speechless. Something Gibbs thought he'd never get to say about Ducky. "Do you want me to say something first to help you into this conversation?" Gibbs offered.

"I believe you just did," Ducky quipped.

"Fair enough. What do you want me to say, Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"I want you to listen first, Jethro," Ducky said, uncrossing his arms and, since he could not apparently find a suitable position, recrossed them. "I have noticed there has been something different between you and Anthony from the first day I saw the two of you together. You were always tough on him, Jethro, and it's true that he has great potential. However, over the years I saw that you became less harsh to him and more...paternal. More like a guide than a taskmaster. While I was always curious, I never pried. However it appears you have forced my hand. 'Kiddo,' while a seemingly fitting term of affection for a child you are looking after, Anthony is certainly not a child. In body, at least." Gibbs' head snapped toward Ducky from where he had been examining the wall when he said that, and Ducky made an _aha_  noise. "So, my hypothesis is at least somewhat correct. Does Anthony, by any chance, regress under undue stress?"

"Not...just under stress, Duck but...yeah," Gibbs said. "Started looking after him about...well it's probably getting close to two years, but definitely for one and a half."

Ducky made another curious noise. "If I may ask...how young?"

Gibbs scratched his eyebrow and coughed. "I think...he'd rather not have that shared with someone he doesn't trust with this side of him. Took me ages to get him comfortable enough to be the age he actually needs to be, and I was his only, and possibly first, caretaker."

"That, I suppose, is fair enough," Ducky said, nodding. "But that would mean, I presume, he is on the lower end of the supposed age scale?"

It was Gibbs' turn to squint. "You know an awful lot about this, Duck," he said.

Ducky chuckled. "Yes, well. You are not the only one in this office who has someone they care for in the off hours. And I do not mean Mother, bless her soul."

It struck Gibbs over the head like a sledgehammer, it was so obvious when it clicked. "Abby?"

"Mhm," Ducky confirmed. "Sweet girl, usually around eight years old, but she has a track record ranging from just above infancy to just under adulthood."

"I can picture it," Gibbs said with a slight laugh. Abby really was all over the place when she wanted to be.

"She'll want to know that you know," Ducky said. "I imagine she'll also want to know _why_ you know, which means she may find out about Tony."

"Something tells me she already suspects, Duck," Gibbs brushed off.

The doors to autopsy opened with a whoosh. "Who suspects what?" Abby asked, walking in. "And where's Tony? I wanted to make sure he was okay!"

"He's upstairs," Gibbs said. "Sent him up there so Duck and I could talk."

"But...he's okay?" Abby asked, hands flying to her heart.

Gibbs nodded placatingly. "He's fine, Abs."

"I hope so! Because the storm that knocked out the power is a solid eight on Tony's freak-out-over-storm scale," Abby said.

Ducky and Gibbs shared a look. "Do you think he might--"

"--He would," Gibbs said before Ducky could even finish his question and he ran out of the room, heading to the stairwell and sprinting best he could through the dim emergency light. He could hear two sets of footsteps behind him, but he couldn't care at this point. He burst out of the stairwell on the third floor, running to the bullpen. "Tony?" he asked Kate.

Kate wordlessly pointed to Tony's desk, but Tony wasn't sitting in his seat. Rain slashed against the windows and a loud crack of lightning earned a flinch even from Gibbs. He hurried around Tony's desk and found the boy cowering in the leg space. "Hey, Tony?" Gibbs asked. "It's okay, you can come out."

Tony shook his head, swiping at his cheeks. "Scary," he whimpered.

"I know, I'm sorry. I forgot about the storm coming in when I sent you two up here. But I'm here to help distract you if needed," Gibbs offered.

Tony looked a bit uncertain as he asked. "What 'bout Ducky?" he asked.

"What about Ducky, kiddo? He knows, and he doesn't mind at all. Just one less person we have to worry about hiding around. In fact..." Gibbs trailed off.

"In fact?" Tony questioned.

"Well, Abby does the same thing you do. We could tell her too," Gibbs said. "Only if you and Kate agree."

Tony nibbled his lip, but nodded. "'Kay. But only 'cause she does it too. Anyone else might call me gross."

Gibbs decided to save the argument over calling Tony gross for another time and helped him out from under the desk. Kate was on the other side of it. "Did you mean that?" she asked.

"Mean what?" Gibbs asked.

"Abby. She really regresses?"

"Yup!" Abby exclaimed, running up to the bullpen from where Ducky appeared to be holding her back. "But how do you know about it? Most people have never heard of it."

Kate fumbled over her words as she tried to respond. "Uh...well I saw it...I mean, I heard about it from...I mean...Gibbs?" she sighed.

Gibbs shrugged. "She does it at my place some weekends."

"Gibbs!" Kate exclaimed, whirling around to face him.

Tony laughed and Kate shot him a look that would rival Gibbs'. "He didn't just outright say _you_  did it, you have no right to laugh!" she protested.

With a grin, Tony just shrugged innocently, until another crack of lighting lit the sky outside and thunder boomed, at which point he squeaked and ducked under the desk again. Gibbs sighed and shook his head. "Tony, please come out here."

"No!" Tony declared.

Gibbs ducked his head under the top of the desk and took a closer look at Tony. He was shaking slightly and whimpering. "C'mere, you," Gibbs said, dragging him slowly out from under the desk and into a hug.

Tony ducked his head into the crook of Gibbs' neck. "Don' like thunder," he said.

"I know," Gibbs murmured.

"'S loud and scary," Tony mumbled.

"I know," Gibbs repeated. "I really should have thought before sending you up here in a storm. You gonna be okay?"

"Dunno," Tony shrugged.

Gibbs sighed and rubbed circles on Tony's back. He glanced over to where Abby was standing, and saw her jaw was hanging open and she looked like she was torn between squealing and silently freaking out. He held up a finger to her. "You can't tell anyone," he warned.

"I'll take the secret to my grave," she whispered excitedly.

Gibbs nodded and looked around uncertainly. Everyone was still in the office, although with only backup lights during the storm it wasn't like anyone could see enough to get work done. "Think we could get away with playing hooky?" he asked no one in particular.

Tony's eyes lit up as he pulled out of Gibbs' hug. "Your place with blankets and stories and stuffed 'nimals?" he asked excitedly.

"If we can get out of here," Gibbs agreed.

"Leave that to me," Abby said, a glint in her eye.

* * *

Pulling up to his house, Gibbs looked in the back seat at his kids. Katie was understandably nervous, but for the most part calm, if a bit excited. Tony just looked like someone was going to yell at him any second. Gibbs understood both of those reactions and smiled to hopefully soothe their nerves. "You two ready?" he asked.

Katie nodded and got out of the car right away, but Tony took his time getting out. They all went into the house and Tony immediately went to his toy chest, grabbing the softest, biggest stuffed animal he could find and hugging it. He was scared, and Gibbs knew he'd have to work on that with Tony. As it was, they didn't have the time, because a car door slammed outside and Abby bounded into the house a moment later. "Hi guys!" she exclaimed.

Gibbs blinked. Abby was _bouncier_  than usual, if that was at all possible.

"Abigail, what have I told you about running indoors?" Ducky said, walking in behind her.

She turned to face him and waved her hands around as she said, "But but but! This is different! And I'm just! So excited!"

Ducky closed the front door behind him and sighed. "Just be careful, dear. Don't break anything," he warned.

Abby nodded seriously and Gibbs laughed. "Not much she could break, Duck. Other than her own bones."

Ducky crossed his arms and sent Abby a look. "I know. That's what I'm worried about."

Katie walked past Gibbs and waved. "Hey Abby! Want to play a board game? I have a few that Tony sometimes plays too if we need a third."

"Sure!" Abby exclaimed.

The two walked over to Katie's toys and started talking. Tony watched them, silent. Gibbs turned to Ducky and tilted his head to the couch. "We can talk, if you want?"

Ducky nodded and the two sat down on the couch. Tony crawled over and leaned against Gibbs' legs, and Gibbs ran a hand through Tony's hair. Kate and Abby set up a board for _Candy Land_ , and picked up their chosen pieces. Gibbs didn't say anything for a while, just watched the girls play and ran his hand through Tony's hair. "This gonna be a regular thing?" he asked.

"If you want, I suppose," Ducky said. "Abigail seemed more excitable than normal at the prospect of meeting other children around her age, but I imagine the novelty will wear off and even if it doesn't, I could learn to handle the extra energy."

Gibbs laughed. "I couldn't imagine trying to handle her off-hours. Her energy is enough to put me off under the guise of being _professional_."

"You get used to it," Ducky said knowingly. "I, for one, do not know how you could balance two children."

"Make sure the younger one can't choke, the older one isn't bored, and both of them are fed," Gibbs said with a shrug. "That's the basic criteria at this point."

"That doesn't sound very personal, Jethro," Ducky said.

"Basic criteria doesn't have to be personal, Duck. I still get moments alone with each kid, but you can't just evenly split it down the middle, especially if there's an age gap with a younger kid involved," Gibbs said with a shrug.

"I don't think I quite understand that," Ducky said thoughtfully.

Gibbs allowed a moment of thought on that statement. "Probably not, it's something you only really get dealing with two kids. I'm absolutely terrified at the thought of having more than two, though. Sometimes it feels like I can barely keep the ones I have alive. If we ever got another agent..." Gibbs laughed. "I can't imagine."

Katie and Abby were finishing up their game, and when it was clear Katie won Abby walked over and sat down in front of Tony, hugging her knees to her chest. "Hi, Tony," she said, her voice so incredibly soft and gentle, it was a complete one-eighty from how she was when she first got here. "How are you doing?"

Tony leaned into Gibbs' legs but shrugged. "I'm okay..." he mumbled.

"I'm eight," Abby said, smiling. "But I'm guessing you're younger than me, right?"

Tony nodded. "Two," he said.

"Wow," Abby said with a laugh. "You're like, tiny compared to me! But still a big kid! Just not as big a kid as me or your sister. We played _Candy Land_ , do you like playing that?"

"Sometimes, when I feel bigger," Tony said. "If I feel big enough Papa and I play checkers."

"Checkers is fun!" Abby exclaimed. "You know, they make play rugs with pieces about the size of your hand, and really tough, too! So that even if you're tiny and want to chew the pieces, if you want to play you won't choke!"

Tony's eyes lit up and he looked up at Gibbs. Gibbs smiled. "I'll look into it, okay? I know you like making the pieces jump over each other."

The grin he got in return was worth it. "I like her," he said, pointing at Abby. "Can she come over again?"

"Ooh! Please?! I could be your cousin, or something!" Abby enthused.

"I'm okay with that!" Katie volunteered.

Gibbs looked over to Ducky, who was watching the scene unfold with amusement. "What do you say, Duck? Should we extend both our families?"

"If you are okay with it, and the children want to, who am I to say no?" he responded with a smile.

Abby cheered and Tony clapped along with her, as Katie ambushed both of them in a hug. "I should figure out a snack before dinner, shouldn't I?" Gibbs asked no one in particular. "I'll be right back."

"Thanks, Uncle Gibbs!" Abby called after him.

Gibbs shook his head and smiled.


End file.
